Power Rangers: Pirates Adventure!
by mr. 96
Summary: Three months ago, all the Power Rangers lost their powers against the Zangyack Empire. Now, five Rangers from the past must take up new powers as well as those of all their comrades, in order to defeat the evil!
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. 96: Hello, and welcome to my latest fic! This has the makings of the beginning of the most epic Power Rangers fic ever told! Continuing from the Gokaigers in "The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers meet Himitsu Sentai Gorenger," this is the first in a fic that takes place in an alternate universe where every Power Rangers series after Megaforce will be reimagined!*(cough)* I decided it would be best to use Zordon-era Power Rangers as they were the best of the best, and I needed a Gokai team that was just that! **

**Power Rangers belongs to Saban. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger belongs to Toei. Neither of these are affiliated with me. **

At Angel Grove's Black Shaolin Dojo, Adam Park's communicator beeped. Adam smiled. It had been years since this thing ever acted! "Hello?" he said, turning on the old machine. _"Adam? This is Billy!" _a voice from the other end called. "Billy? This is great! Where are you?" Adam replied, excited to see his old friend again. _"I can't explain a lot right now, but meet me at the designated coordinates. I've found a way to restore the powers to all of the Rangers." _Billy said over the communicator. "Alright, Billy, you can count on me," Adam said. He hung up, and hurried out of the dojo, grabbing his bag. This was serious…!

At Reefside High School, Dr. Tommy Oliver was packing things up from his office. It was summer vacation, and he was looking forward to going back to Angel Grove. Suddenly, his computer activated _itself!_ Tommy watched, as Billy's face appeared on the monitor. _"Tommy, there's not a lot I can explain right now, but meet me at these coordinates. I've recently discovered something breathtaking pertaining to the Legendary Ranger War against the Zangyack Empire." _Tommy's eyes lit up. "Are you sure about this, Billy?" he said, "We got rid of them for good when we sacrificed our powers!" _"They've returned," _Billy replied, _"I'm sending you the coordinates now."_ Tommy immediately got up. If the Zangyack Empire was back, the entire world was in big trouble!

Jason's class ended early today. He was just getting ready to go home when his old communicator began beeping. Jason activated it, wondering why anyone would contact him so long after he'd retired from being a Ranger. _"Jason? It's me, Billy!" _a voice came from the communicator. "Billy!" Jason said, smiling, "It's been a while!" _"I'm afraid there's no time to catch up. Meet me at these coordinates. I'll explain everything later, but right now all I can say is that I've found out what happened to the powers that were lost in the Great Legendary Ranger War!" _"Alright, Billy, I'm on it!" Jason said, getting his helmet on and getting onto his motorcycle. If there was anything he could do to restore power to his fellow Rangers, he was willing to try it…!

Eventually, all three Rangers had gotten together at a clearing in a forest. "Hey, Jason, Adam," Tommy said, "It's been a while." "Yeah," Adam said, "Where's Billy? He said he'd be here." Jason saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, you guys hear something?" he said. Tommy and Adam nodded. "Come on, let's see what it is," Tommy said, moving towards a tree.

"Hey, guys," an Australian-accented voice came from behind the tree. A blonde and an African woman came out. "Kat! Tanya!" Tommy said, "Man, it's great to see you again." "I'm glad, too," Kat said, blushing a little, "I really missed you."

"Hey, doesn't anyone remember why we came here in the first place?" Adam asked. The others nodded. Suddenly, a spaceship seemed to fall from the sky. "Come on, guys," Tommy said, "There's no telling what's in there." The spaceship landed, and the doors opened. Suddenly, out stepped a red-haired man wearing glasses and a silver trenchcoat. "Hey, guys," the man said, "I hope I wasn't too late."

"Billy? You were the one who called us here! How _could_ you be late?" Jason asked, almost jokingly.

"I'm sorry for not arriving here earlier, but circumstances prevented me from doing so," Billy explained, "As I said earlier, this matter is of the utmost importance. Come inside," he beckoned, and everyone stepped in the ship.

"Alright, Billy, what's this all about?" Tommy asked, still not sure about the details of this situation.

"As you all know, three months ago the Zangyack Empire invaded Earth," Billy explained, "And every Power Ranger in existence, including the Space Patrol Delta and Time Force of the future, came together to fight them off."

"Everyone here knows that story," Jason said, "We all came together to fight the greatest threat to our planet. It was a pretty great battle."

"But we had to sacrifice our powers in the end to drive them off the planet," Tommy said, "After that, there wasn't any evil activity for months."

"Yes, well, I'm afraid we didn't finish the job," Billy interrupted, "The Zangyack Empire is back. I know because they invaded Aquitar. I managed to escape in time, but…"

"We understand," Tommy said, "So what can we do?"

"According to my calculations, the Ranger powers were not destroyed permanently when we sacrificed them," Billy said, "Instead, they were compressed and stored into several keys that were made in the image of past Rangers. These keys allowed one to transmutate themselves into the form and abilities of past Rangers. They were given to Gosei for protection, but a space pirate from the past known only as Captain Gokaiger stole them and took them into deep space," he finished, taking something out of his coat. "This map leads to the treasure chest in which the keys are contained," he said, "I plotted a course for it and asked five Rangers from the past—that is to say, yourselves—to accompany me in order to find it."

"Alright, Billy," Tommy said, "We're in. I'll do anything if it'll help defeat the Zangyack Empire for good!" He extended his hand to the center of the table.

"You don't need to say anything like that," Jason said, "We all made up our minds before coming here!" He put his hand in with Tommy's.

"There's no way I'm passing up the opportunity to be a Ranger again!" Adam said, joining the circle.

Kat and Tanya smiled, then joined it.

"Alright," Billy said, putting his hand in, "Let's do this. Prepare for immediate blast-off!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. 96: Chapter 2's up! Keep in mind that I don't own Power Rangers or Super Sentai (I do, however, own Basco's new look), and that if any of my stories don't get enough reviews, favorites, or follows, they go on hiatus.**

**Also: I apologize in advance for any suckyness on my part.**

Adam was eagerly watching the monitors on the _Arrowhead, _waiting for a sign of the planet Billy had specified. Suddenly, he caught a blue planet in the distance. "Come over here, guys, I think I see it!" he shouted. Everyone came over to the monitors. "Yes, it is planet Existence!" Billy said, "Okay, everyone, prepare for landing!"

Eventually, they crash-landed on the planet. "Okay," Jason said, getting out onto the beach that they landed on, "That _so _did not go how I expected it to."

"Well, one thing's for sure," Billy said, "There's no way the _Arrowhead _can be fixed now. We'll have to make our way on foot and hope Captain Gokaiger left a functioning vessel that we can operate."

"What's with this planet, anyway?" Adam asked, looking around. There were mountains, and forests, but the most noticeable feature was that there were huge holes in the middle of any rock he found.

"Existence is made up of three continents, two of which are actually islands due to the fact that 75% of the planet is covered by water. But the most striking feature of this planet is that there are giant caves leading directly to an elaborate tunnel system that ends in the center of the planet. In other words, this world is hollow," Billy explained. "What we're looking for is in one of these caves. But it looks like we're on the opposite coast from what I was hoping to land on. We'll have to make our way through the jungle."

"No problem," Tommy said. He was already having flashbacks from his Turbo adventure, and _that _was a wild one! Rescuing Jason and Kimberly from Divatox…now he was starting to get into this adventure! "Let's go!" he shouted, already heading into the jungle.

Soon, the Rangers were moving through the jungle, pushing their way through vines. Kat was trailing behind, however, not too sure what would happen. Suddenly, the ground gave way beneath her! "Aaah! Help!" she screamed.

Tommy ran, pushed Jason and Adam out of the way, and grabbed her hand. "Thanks, Tommy," Kat said, as Tommy pulled her up, "I thought I was a goner." "Don't mention it," Tommy said, "We're a team. And I'd do anything for one of my friends."

Meanwhile, Jason bumped into a giant blue jaguar when he was pushed by Tommy, and it rose up and growled at him! Jason backed away, suddenly feeling something metal under him. He picked it up, and it turned out to be an old sword, but in perfect condition. _ I don't know who left this here_, he thought, _but right now it's coming in handy! _He lunged at the jaguar with the sword, cutting trees to try and scare it off, adding a strike or two at the jaguar whenever he could, even though it could only slightly harm the creature. It worked, and the jaguar moved away.

"I'm sorry, Jason," Tommy said, "If I hadn't pushed you out of the way, then…" "Nah, don't mention it, Tommy," Jason said, "If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't have found this!" He held up the sword. "Amazing," Billy said, picking it up from Jason's hands, "The cobwebs on hilt suggest it's hundreds of years old, yet it contains no rust. It also can cut through several of the strongest materials in the galaxy." "I'm gonna keep this sword. It saved my life, and it's an awesome blade," Jason said, taking the sword back from Billy

Soon, they reached the other beach. "There!" Billy said, pointing to a large rock, "That's the cave entrance we're looking for. If we go in there, then…." Suddenly, a giant crab walked out of the ocean and roared. "Never mind that now, Billy," Tommy said, "This is usually the time when we morph, but we'll have to do it the old-fashioned way instead!"

Everyone spread out, surrounding the crab. Jason was keeping the claws away with his sword, while Adam kicked it from behind, hoping to hurt it in some way. "It's no good!" he cried, "This thing's got a shell harder than anything! I don't think we could even hurt it if we were morphed!"

Tommy frowned. "Then I guess the only thing we can do is run!" He tried to make a beeline for the entrance, but the crab pushed Jason out of the way and began following him. "The creature seems to have been trained to guard the cavern! Entrance is impossible without subduing it in some way!" Billy shouted.

The crab was closing in on Tommy, and it seemed ready to n t him. In desperation, Tommy kicked it in the face, and then the stomach, and both times it seemed to hurt it. "Hey, guys!" he shouted, "The crab isn't armored from the front!"

Billy nodded. "In that case, I can easily create an explosive device that should drive the creature off. In fact, I have just such a device here." He reached inside his coat and threw something to Adam. "Plant that under the ground and lure the crab over to the designated spot!"

Adam nodded, and immediately put the disc underneath him. "Okay, guys, I need you to lure him over here!" he shouted. "Right! Okay, guys, try to bring him there from behind!" Tommy shouted in response. Kat and Tanya both kicked it from behind, trying to get him to move, while Jason enraged the creature by slashing at it. Eventually, the crab moved to Adam's spot, and Adam swiftly jumped out of the way. Billy's disc beeped and turned red, and soon the crab was sent flying from the explosion.

"It seems that we can now pass," Billy said. "But how do we get inside? Someone's sealed the entrance!" Tommy said, feeling the rock. "There's no way to get in!" Meanwhile, from the shadows, a flaming skeleton with a moustache was watching. "That's right, landlubbers, no Ranger Keys for you!" he said, hoping nobody could hear him, "So swears Basco Ta Jolokia! A-hahahahaha!"

Jason's eye twitched. "Hey, you guys hear something?" he said, unsure of what just happened. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn he heard someone laughing. "Not now, Jason! I'm trying to think of a way inside!" Billy shouted.

"Will this help? I found it from the back of the rock," Adam said, pushing a cannon towards what everyone assumed to be the entrance. "Now everybody stand back!" he said, pushing a button on the cannon. Suddenly a laser blast came out of the barrel, blasting the stone open. "It seems you're improving in mechanical engineering," Billy said, "You pushed the right button on your first try."

"Well, thanks, Billy, but right now, who cares? Let's just get inside!"


End file.
